Yesterday laughs
by jwg676
Summary: Thirty sentences on the relationship between Kurosaki Ichigo and Kuchiki Rukia


**Title:** Yesterday laughs

**Rating:** G

**Pairing / Characters: **Ichigo / Rukia

**Word Count: **696 words

**Warnings: **Spoilers in general

**Summary: **Thirty sentences on the relationship between Ichigo and Rukia

**A/N: **I am a huge fan of the Kyou/Uki pairing (like its hard to tell) but I'm also kinda torn between the renjiruki pairing and the ichiruki pairing so I said to myself 'myself, what the hell. Do one of each.' This is what happened. Whether or not its any good… oh the heck with it, here it is. (he he he)

FOR ALL THE ICHIRUKI FANS!!!!!

**1) Hollow:**

When Kuchiki Rukia killed the hollow before his eyes, Ichigo knew that he had never seen anything so beautiful, so icy, so deadly.

**2) Save:**

Rukia saved his life, nearly giving up her own and Ichigo was prepared to spend an eternity trying to thank her for it.

**3) Blood:**

In the several years that Ichigo has been exorcising spirits, he has never once seen a soul bleed, and it shocked him that Rukia's blood was as warm as his.

**4) Uniform:**

Ichigo nearly died when he saw Rukia in his school's uniform - she had the most beautiful legs he's ever seen.

**5) Closet:**

At least three times Ichigo tried to persuade Rukia to use his bed instead of his closet; it bothered him that she slept in such a small space.

**6) Ears:**

Her ears are tiny, and go red in the rain.

**7) Hat:**

He bought her a hat while out shopping, a blue one with a lavender ribbon that Rukia even wore to bed.

**8) Gigai:**

Ichigo wondered why Urahara had given Rukia such a small gigai; it fit her body perfectly but was far too small for her spirit.

**9) Eyes:**

Rukia's eyes are haunted and filled with untold pain, even when she laughs; it looks like she's crying.

**10) Hands:**

Rukia's hands are always cold and sometimes when they walked, she would tuck both of them into the crook of his arm.

**11) Toe:**

Rukia stubbed her toe on Ichigo's guitar; he never heard as much filthy language as he did then, and scolded her severely for it, in his opinion, shinigami aren't supposed to swear.

**12) Tree:**

When Rukia slept in the tree outside his bedroom window, Ichigo stood underneath it all night in case she fell out.

**13) Egg:**

When Ichigo teased Rukia about her love of eggs, she threw his entire encyclopaedia set at him, one after the other.

**14) Manga:**

When Rukia discovered Ichigo's supply of manga comic books, she nearly cried for joy.

**16) Pillow:**

Ichigo threw a pillow at Rukia; it sparked off what was possibly the world's longest pillow fight, with the final score standing at Ichigo 3, Rukia 7.

**17) Heart:**

The fastest thing Rukia ever stole from him was not his time, but his heart.

**18) Hurt:**

The Grand Fisher wounded his body, listening to Rukia begging him not to continue the fight hurt his soul.

**19) Joy:**

When he awoke in Rukia's arms, seeing her face above his brought him more joy than anything up to that point ever had.

**20) Rage:**

Seeing Kuchiki Byakuya's impassive expression that night filled Ichigo with so much rage he thought he would explode.

**21)Fear:**

Lying in a pool of his own blood, Ichigo didn't fear dying, he feared that he would never find the strength to save Rukia from being executed.

**22) Empty:**

The first day at school without Rukia there left him feeling so empty he wasn't sure anything would ease it.

**23) Memory:**

What drove him to become stronger was not just the desire to regain his shinigami powers but the memory of Rukia's tears as she left him behind.

**24)Rescue:**

Ichigo trusted no one but Renji to rescue Rukia while he fought; Renji loved Rukia more than his own life and would die to protect her.

**25) Kill:**

Ichigo would never kill Byakuya, because despite his arrogant exterior, he is the only family Rukia has.

**26) Loss:**

Leaving for home left him with a feeling of loss despite his happiness because he believed that he would never see the shinigami again.

**27) Life:**

Rukia didn't just save the life of his sisters that night; she also saved his, he would never tell her but is certain she knows already.

**28) Forget:**

Ichigo would never forget Rukia; if he closes his eyes, he can still remember the scent of her hair.

**29) Peace:**

Even though Rukia would never know it, she brought him the peace he thought he had lost with his mother.

**30) Sleep:**

Ichigo can sleep at night, safe in the knowledge that Rukia is alive and it was his love for her that made it so.


End file.
